1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel class of aziridinyl substituted aminimide compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ethylenimines or aziridines have been proposed by the prior art as useful compounds in the preparation of polymeric compositions. They can serve as monomers in the production of polymers and also can be used advantageously in chemically modifying thermoplastic polymers containing active acid hydrogen atoms by providing a pendant secondary amino group at such sites.
Compounds containing the aminimide structure ##EQU1## likewise have been proposed as useful intermediates in the formulation of polymeric compositions. The inclusion of the aminimide grouping into the structure of either the condensation or addition type polymers enhances the hydrophilic characteristics of the resultant polymer, which property is desirably sought in many utilitarian applications of such polymers. Also, by virtue of the ability of the aminimide grouping to thermolytically rearrange to the isocyanate structure, one can readily prepare polymeric type isocyanates which are advantageously adapted for providing thermoset resinous compositions.